roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elements/@comment-121.121.61.146-20170621095049
Frostfire Element Color: Electric Blue and White Fusion of Ice and Fire Moves: 1.Freezing Fireballs - Caster shoots multiple blue fireballs each one dealing low damage, Anyone hit by the blue fireballs will be slowed, The blue fireballs also place blue fire, anyone standing in the blue fire will take burn damage and their speed will be reduced Charging: Increases amount of blue fireballs Spell Type: Multi-Projectile 2.Frost Line - The caster punches the ground and a row of blue fire emerges from the ground at a straight line, The direction of the blue fire depends on where the caster is facing, The blue fire emerges at a fast speed, If someone is hit by the emerging blue fire, they will take medium damage and get stunned, The blue fire will dissappear after a few seconds, Anyone standing in the blue fire will start taking burn damage and their speed will be reduced as long their standing in the blue fire Charging: Increases the length of the blue fire Spell Type: Projectile 3.Frozen Relieve - Caster freezes themself and starts healing, The caster will be free after a few seconds, If the spell is used in the air, The caster won't float but fall until they land on something, The caster's defense will be increased when frozen Charging: Increases healing duration but also increases frozen duration Spell Type: Healing 4.Frostfire Columns - Caster shoots pulses of blue fire columns in an inwards direction dealing high damage and slows down anyone hit by the columns, The spell also places blue fire that deals burn damage and slows down anyone standing in the blue fire, The spell is smaller than Volcanic Eruption but faster and weaker Charging: Nothing Spell Type: Close Range 5.Blizzard - Caster creates a snowstorm, anyone caught in it will be stunned, take medium damage and get blinded with a white screen, And if someone got caught and the spell has ended, They will be slowed for a few seconds, The caster will be free to move around while the spell is going but the caster will also be slowed and blinded Charging: Nothing Spell Type: Ultimate Spongegar Element Color: Yellow and Brown Costs 1110 Diamonds Moves: 1.Spongegar Missile - Caster shoots a fast moving Spongegar that homes onto a nearby opponent and deal high damage and toss the opponent in the air Charging: Increases speed and damage Spell Type: Projectile 2.Spongegar Army - Caster summons 4 Spongegars that fly and attack nearby opponents, When a Spongegar touches the opponent, The Spongegar will explode dealing medium damage and damaging anyone near the explosion Charging: Summons 8 instead of 4 Spell Type: Body Transformation 3.Spongegar Rain - Caster grabs nearby opponent and starts raining medium damaging Spongegars, After the rain, The opponent will be kicked and knockbacked, The kick will deal medium damage in case the raining Spongegars miss the opponent Charging: Nothing Spell Type: Contact 4.Spongegarifier - Caster creates a small explosion that turns nearby opponent into a Spongegar, Freezing them for a while, When the opponent reverts back to normal, They will take medium damage Charging: Increases range Spell Type: Close Range 5.Spongegar God - A giant Spongegar emerges from the ground after 2 seconds, Anyone near the giant Spongegar will be stunned, The giant Spongegar starts shooting lasers from it's eyes at nearby opponents, Each laser dealing low damage, The giant Spongegar explodes after the spell is finished, anyone caught in the explosion will take medium damage and will be tossed away Charging: Nothing Spell Type: Ultimate 1.